Smooth Training
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: When Team Kakashi returns from the mission to bring Sasuke back, Kakashi asks Yamato to come to the hospital because he has a request for the man, but what kind of request is it? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Warning: This has smut in it and to make it even better its yaoi smut. Please be warned.


Smooth Training

Kakashi and Tenzou

Summary: When Team Kakashi returns from the mission to bring Sasuke back, Kakashi asks Yamato to come to the hospital because he has a request for the man, but what kind of request is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Warning: This has smut in it and to make it even better its yaoi smut. Please be warned.

Yamato's POV

When we returned to the village everyone was tired, both physically and mentally. Naruto and Sakura continued to sulk while Sai stood by them with a clueless look on his face. I my self was pretty worn out. To make things even more exgsusting we had to go and report to Tsunade right away.

And so we all made our way to the Hokage Mansion and gave the women our report which she didn't seem too surprised at the turn out. I stood there impatiently tapping my foot as she spoke and the younger guys said their parts of the mission, and I just wanted all of this to be over. I internally smiled at the thought of my bed waiting at home for me, just BEGGING me to go home and sleep, and who was I to deny it.

"Y….Yamato!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Lady Tsunade's voice. My cheeks flushed a pink and I looked up at her.

"Ye-yes my Lady?" I asked gaining a soft smile from the lady.

"Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei wishes to see you before you head home."

I mentally groaned when she said that. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep, What does Kakashi need at this time of day? That man, sometimes he makes me angry.

"Yes." I managed to say swallowing my pride and not telling her that my love can wait tell tomorrow.

As we walked out of the Hokage mansion, I looked up at the sky; it was already growing dark and the horizon glowed of soft pastel colors.

Turning to the young ninja, they stopped and faced me, "Okay team, you guys go home and get some rest. I will see you all tomorrow."

They all mumbled their good byes and left, Sakura glanced back and gave me a soft apologetic smile which I returned with a reassuring on, but still I couldn't help this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kakashi was up to no good that was for sure, and I as hell wasn't in any mood for his antics.

Still I forced my feet to carry me to the hospital.

When I finally made it to Kakashi's hospital room the sky was completely dark and so was Kakashi's room besides the moon light illuminating everything. Paying no mind I walked into the room and turned on the lights. I could hear the silver haired man groan at the sudden appearance I light. Smirking I made my way to his bed to see him shielding his eyes from the light.

I was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing his mask; instead the thin white fabric of the sheet hid his features. The man didn't move and continued to lay staring up at me.

"Te-Tenzou…turn off the light." He said before pulling the sheet all the way up over his face.

I sighed, but coudnt help but smile at his cuteness. I mean it's not every day you hear the great Kakashi Hatake whine about being woken up. None the less I turned off the lights and walked back to the copy ninja.

Taking a seat next to him I waited for him to speak, "What took you so long to get here?" He finally spoke, sleepiness still present in his voice.

"Sorry Kakashi, a lot uh…happened, but I doubt you want to hear about that right now, so I'll just tell you tomorrow." I said, my eyes were growing heavy and my head felt like it was full of rocks.  
Next thing I knew I was lying next to Kakashi, with my back facing him. "You took so long, I had to pleasure myself." I smirked at the pout I could hear in his voice.

I loved this side of my boyfriend, and I'm the only one who gets to see it. Under that tough ninja exterior he is just like every other normal human being. He just wants to be loved, like I want to be loved. He's the fire that warms me when I'm cold and vice versa. We were there for each other during hard times, and I hope that we will be together for more times to come. Kakashi is the pills that take away my pain and I'm grateful for hi being ther-…

"Stop thinking." And I listened, stopping my thought for the time being so I could hear what my lover has to say, "Tenzou turn around."

It was a little awkward on this small bed, but somehow I managed to turn my body around so that I was looking down at his still hidden face. Only his silver locks were showing, and with my free hand, that wasn't holding up my head, I slid my fingers through his hair. It's been so long since the last time I was able to just lay next to Kakashi and just 'pet' him.

Kakashi let out a soft hum of approval and I didn't stop.

I raised an eyebrow as the man below me peeked one eye out from under the sheet. I found myself staring into his sharingan eye. "I missed you."

I smirked and blushed; he just keeps amazing me with his cute personality that he will only show to me.

"I missed you too." Suddenly Kakashi turned his body so that he was half way onto my body, his chin resting on my chest. Our eyes never once faltering from one another. His gaze kept me paralyzed.

"You know, I think I've gained weight from being in this hospital for so long." His plump buttom lip popped out in a pout.

I stopped petting his hair, but I didn't remove my hand form his head, "I don't think you gained weight, you look beautiful to me."

Kakashi's cheeks were painted a thin shade of pink, but he continued to pout, "Can you help me train?" He asked confusing me.

"Tonight?" I asked hopping he said no.

"Yeah, right now…please Tenzou." The puppy dog eyes he gave e made me swallow hard, how can he shamelessly do this?

"Gah…fine." I mumbled and looked away with a frown on my face.

"Don't worry; you'll enjoy this as well."

Just before I could question what he meant I felt him take hold of my chin and next thing I know he crashed our lips together. My eyes were open as I watched him close his and pushed his body onto my lap. It didn't take me long to start kissing him back. It was a mess of tongues and teeth. We fought for dominance like every other time, neither one of us giving in to the other…for now.

I tugged on his hair causing him to let out a low growl into the kiss, and with my free hand I gripped his slim waist. The eyes I didn't know closed snapped open as I found that he was completely naked. Braking the kiss I looked over Kakashi's flushed face. His lips red from the brusing kiss, "Wh-why'd you st-stop?" He asked gulping down the air.  
I raked my eyes over his body, conferming the fact that he was naked. Kakashi fallowed my gaze and gave me one hell of a smirk, "I told you…I was waiting for you." He said in a low voice, his hot breathe ghosting over my ear.

I let out a moan as Kakashi attacked my neck; his teeth nipping at the skin and then his tongue gazing over the red irritated skin. It all felt so good to have Kakashi's mouth on my skin. I could feel the crotch of my pants tighten.

Yanking on his hair I pulled his mouth away from my skin and in turn attacked his neck. It was my turn to make his as mine. As my mouth worked away I moved my hand form his hair to his hip, joining my other. The skin of his thin waist felt soft under my touched, and I couldn't help but groan. The vibrations caused Kakashi to mew.

Bringing my hands up I pinched his nipples into little stubs, "Te-Tenzou!" Kakashi moaned my name as his hands snaked into my hair and he tugged at the locks, "Plea-please."

I smirked into his neck and then took my head away; looking back at the red marks across his pale skin I smiled with satisfaction.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I asked as I pushed his body off my lap, so that he was now lying under me. I couldn't help but make him beg. Like I said before it's not every day I can have Kakashi is such a flushed state.

Sitting up in my knees I waited for him to answer, and well Kakashi gave me a pleading look I removed my vest, shirt and face guard.

Kakashi's arms rested above him as his cheeks were now a darker shade of pink. His eyes were slightly closed and filled with lust as he just watched me remove my close, but I stopped when I unbuttoned my pants. I wasn't going to continue until I hear him beg for it. I could tell he knew what I was doing cause he groaned in disapproval.

"Come on Ka-ka-shi~." I drew out the end of his name as I whispered in his ear. I could feel his body shiver under me, and I couldn't help but feel in control.

Kakashi snaked his fingers into my hair once more and tugged pulling my head back so that I our eyes were now locked. "Tenzou, you better fuck me before I do it myself." His voice was full of need and I couldn't help but grin at him, " As much as I would like to see that…I'll let you win." I said and He tugged at my hair again at the comment I made.

"Some other time, now please!" Nodding my head I freed myself from his grasp so that I could remove my pants, which didn't take long, but well I was doing that Kakashi was already fingering himself. My eyes were glued to the sight before me. He already had three in him, and I knew that earlier this night he was playing with himself, the little pervert.

By the time I tore my eyes away and pushed my pants and underwear to the floor Kakashi was already prepared for me.

Climbing in between his legs once more, I place his legs over my shoulders and slowly began to push myself inside his tight heat. I groaned and put my head back; I will never get tired of Kakashi's ass.

It didn't take the man under me to wiggle in discomfort, I knew he was in pain but that would soon change. Leaning down I planted butterfly kisses on his scrunched up face. I could tell he was relaxing under my touch and I was glad. I would hate to cause him pain.

"Mo-move." He whispered and kissing him once more on the lips I sat back up and began to slowly move inside him.

The room was soon filled with our moans and skin hitting skin. Kakashi leaned his head back with his eyes shut. Removing one hand from his hand I wrapped it around his leaking member. I heard him sucked in a breath of air and I matched the pumps of my hand with my thrusting.

I could tell he was close to the edge as his walls became even tighter, and I knew I was close as the bottom of my stomach tightened and I was seeing white spots.

Speeding up my thrusts and hand movements Kakashi came with a loud moan. His seed landed on both of our stomachs. His voice and the way his walls tightened around my cock was enough to push me off the edge as well.

I calloapsed on top of Kakashi, both of our breathing was un even. As soon as I grew soft I pulled out and turned so that I was on Kakashi's side. The other man Turned so that he was laying on my chest, his nimble fingers tracing shapes across my skin.

"Th-thanks." I heard him say and I couldn't help but smile.

"Any time." I replied. I was about to reach for a blanket or sheet, but I found that me and Kakashi were laying the wrong way, "You know were laying the wrong way."

I don't think Kakashi heard me. His hand stopped moving and his breathing had slowed down to a regular pace.  
I felt my eyebrow twitch as I noticed that my lover had passed out on me. I was supposed to be in bed right now, sleeping. Yet here I am completely drained of energy beacsuse this cute silver haired man wanted to work up a sweat.

Slipping out of his grasp I picked him up and turned him around placing him correctly under the covers. I soon joined him.

"You're lucky I love you, little scarecrow." I whispered. Placing one last kiss on his head I pulled the covers over my body.

"I love you too…dork."

~THE END~


End file.
